Other side of the world
by Shitzaou Angel
Summary: WW2 has ruined enough lives but what happens when someone you care about dies? And your new best friend falls in love with you?


Shitzaou Angel: Yay! Another like 3-month hiatus school as made procrastinate writing. But I am trying to write some new stuff but I have no ideas. My point is...that school has made me realize something...WW2 was horrible! Stupid Hitler so rude of him to kill all those Jews. So the plot is that the cast is all Jew's (which in my case they are so don't give me H- E-C-K!)...And an OOC character. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! And I never will. I don't own anything to do with WW2, but I do own my OOC Anoa.  
  
***** *************** ************ ******* ******** *********** ********** ********* ***** ******** *****  
  
It was 1936 and Adolf Hitler had just started is reign in Germany. He thought the Germans were more powerful, intelligent people in the world. He also thought the Jews were low-life humans who didn't deserve to be on earth. Everything started off slow, slow as possible. But it soon caught up on people everywhere. Many people thought it wasn't a big problem, they had time to be free, some people it would blow over and they would be fine. Now there story starts here and ends as a horrible fate......  
  
It was a normal day as the day began. Everyone went to school, saw your friends and it was just that. Every night it was the same, do your homework, go to bed. One early morning, she came to school, everyone thought she was an angel, though it was just a rumor. Her name was Anoa beautiful Anoa. Amber brown hair to go with her eyes. Her smiled calmed everyone down in the harsh times. And a voice of the angels. Oh, how she blessed us. She walked down the old hallways; she walked into the classroom.  
  
She stood in the doorway, "is this Mr. Hung's class?" she asked. Her eyes wandered around the classroom.  
  
The teacher nodded in her direction, "yes it is. Class this is our new student Anoa" he said and pointed her to a desk near mine.  
  
During class I always looked over at her, biting her bottom lip, biting her pencil. Eventually she found out I was always looking at her, though occasionally she looked at me and smiled. Some times I thought she liked me, but what was a guy like me going to loose? Everything it turned out. A few days later I bumped into her in the hallways on my way home. Her voice touched my heart. She smiled before she spoke.  
  
"Hey, Joseph" she tucked some hair behind her ear.  
  
I think my heart skipped a beat when she said my name, "Hi, Anoa" I tried to smile but I think I made a face instead. How did I know? She laughed right at me.  
  
"Bye Joseph. I'll see you tomorrow" she smiled again before she left to go home.  
  
I felt my face go red, it burned up. I know I wasn't the only one who liked her. Seto Kaiba and Tristen I found out liked her. I felt like beating them up, but I knew if I did. I would loose her, though I never really had her. A year later a man by the name Adolf Hitler began to change the rules about how we lived. I soon found out the horrible truth about me and my friends. One thing, we were all Jews. I couldn't believe it; I didn't want to believe it.  
  
A few months later, more rules came. No Jews were aloud to go to school. Actually I didn't mind that rule. I walked to the store and there I saw her. I light up just seeing her. She turned around and smiled.  
  
"Hi, Joseph" she put her bag in her coat.  
  
"Hey, how are you?" I asked as I ran my hand through my hair.  
  
"I'm fine, just trying to fit in with these new rules that Hitler made."  
  
My heart skipped a beat like it did last year when she first talked to me. Though I did feel sorry for her. I put my hand on her shoulder, just for some kind of re-assurance. A saw a tear run down her face, I quickly wiped it away.  
  
"You, don't deserve this kind of punishment of what we were born with" I looked at her and smiled. Of course this was to good to be true, though it was.  
  
"Thanks" she wiped away some more tears, she smiled and at the moment I thought she was going to kiss me. No, she didn't, instead Tristen came along.  
  
"Why are you taking so long?" he asked walking towards Anoa. Anoa looked at him and nodded her head, "you remember Joseph from school don't you?" she said  
  
"Yes.." he snarled.  
  
I flinched and thought, 'why does she see in him?' he asked himself.  
  
Tristen grabbed her arm and snarled again, "Come on!" he nearly hit her.  
  
Now I really wanted to hit him. He was dis-treating her and he stole her from me. She turned her head around and looked back at me. I waved good-bye and I left a few minutes later.  
  
Back at Tristen's house, as I remember as she told me. She hanged her coat up and sat down on his bed. He sat down next to her. He kissed her. She hit him.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked.  
  
"Tristen I just don't feel like it" she rubbed her arms up and down her arms.  
  
"What ever. You never do anyway" he glared at her.  
  
"Well, if I ever do I will tell you. It's just I don't feel like it right now" she looked down at the ground.  
  
"It's that Joseph guy isn't it, ISN'T IT!" he yelled.  
  
"No it isn't. But it might as well be!" she slapped him in the face and left.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Shitzaou Angel: well that's the first chappie hope you enjoy it. Please R&R..well if you want. 


End file.
